The present disclosure relates to a computer-readable non-transitory recording medium having a program recorded thereon, the program being a software update program for instructing an electronic apparatus to update the software, and to a software update apparatus.
An incremental update method is generally known, in which an electronic apparatus receives difference data representing a difference of renewed software with respect to current software, and applies the difference data to the current software thus to update the current software to the renewed software. Normally, the incremental update method requires a shorter time compared with a normal update method in which the electronic apparatus receives the renewed software itself and updates the current software to the renewed software.